


Any Given Day

by Misanagi



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For every moment of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Given Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/stagesoflove/profile)[**stagesoflove**](http://community.livejournal.com/stagesoflove/): times of day theme set.

Dawn

One of the things Fuji likes best about mornings is waking up a little earlier, taking the long way to school and watching the sunrise. He always arrives at practice just on time, not a minute earlier, which never fails to earn him a disapproving look from Tezuka.

Today Fuji sees Tezuka on the way to school; the captain is three blocks ahead and walking at a fast pace. Fuji doesn't hurry. If he rushes he might get to practice early and then he won't be able to give Tezuka that smile, and that's what he likes best about mornings.

 

Noon

Fuji enjoys hearing Eiji ramble about one thing or another during lunch. He looks out the window, eats his food and listens. Now and then, when Oishi isn't busy, Eiji has lunch with him and in those days Fuji leaves the classroom and goes to the roof.

Today Tezuka is there. He isn't eating and when Fuji sits beside him and offers some food he says no, but Fuji insists and in the end Tezuka accepts. Sitting as they are, Fuji can only watch the floor, the sky or Tezuka, and even though Tezuka doesn't talk, Fuji enjoys the silence.

 

Afternoon

In the clubhouse, the team members talk and bicker as they get ready for afternoon practice. Fuji likes to sit on a bench, pretend to tie his shoes and catch up with the latest gossip. Everyone is so used to his presence they don't even notice.

Today Fuji is listening to Momo and Eiji's plan to tackle Echizen after practice, when Tezuka puts a foot up on the bench beside him and casually ties up his shoe quickly. He then gives Fuji a look before walking out of the room. Fuji won't admit that he likes that Tezuka always notices.

 

Dusk

Unless Yumiko drives by, Fuji and Tezuka walk together home; after all they live in the same general direction and it only makes sense to walk together. They don't talk much, just one or two comments about training or an upcoming tennis match, until they reach the corner where they say goodbye and each continues on their way.

Today when they reach that spot Tezuka stops walking and doesn't say goodbye. Fuji waits with him, watching the sun set on the horizon. It isn't until it's dark that Tezuka talks, and what he says has nothing to do with tennis.

 

Night

Every night Fuji takes a moment to look through his window and find the moon. He spends a few minutes watching the way the light looks over the black of the night and when that perfect moment arrives, he takes a picture.

Tonight the sky is gray, the clouds blocking the moon. Tezuka says nothing when Fuji takes a picture of him and moments later he takes the camera from Fuji's hands and takes a picture himself. Fuji smiles, and as Tezuka places two fingers over his hand, he knows he's found something, or rather someone, better than the moon.


End file.
